Life is Strange: After The Storm
by certshot
Summary: After sacrificing Arcadia Bay, Max and Chloe went to Seattle to live with her parents. A year passes and they both have been accepted into San Jose State University. Together, they begin a journey across the west coast as secrets come out and the truth behind Max's power threatens everything she and Chloe stand for. -Updates every Monday or Tuesday at Midday PST (2:00PM-5:00PM)
1. Aftermath

_"Arcadia Bay has been hit with a F5 tornado! Government relief is cooperating with the prestigious Prescott family to search for survivors. If you or a fa-"_

A hand dressed with a purple bracelet reached down to switch the radio off.. "Let's go to Seattle. Maybe your family can help us." Her voice was shaky, not as much as her hands.

"I'm going to call them," Max said as she dialed in their number. A slight delay stopped her. _Everyone's gone. __I could have stopped it. _She glanced at Chloe, who didn't notice as she focused on the road. Even with the windows closed, they could still hear the ambulances and helicopters that sped in the opposite way that they were heading. _I can still save them. But. _She raised her hand to the window, her outstretched arm almost touching the windshield.

"Max. Please." Chloe's attention had turned to Max. A strong lump appeared in her throat, her eyes feeling heavy. "You saved me so far. You saved me from Nathan. You saved me from that creepy art teacher of yours. You saved me from that tornado." _God, I feel like an asshole for trying to talk her out of this. _

Her arm slowly fell down, blood slowly creeping out of her nose. She turned her head towards her window and lowered it. Her hair fluttered in the wind as she wiped her nose. Blood stained the sleeve of her grey jacket, turning into a wine color. She finally pressed the call button on her phone and placed it on speakerphone. It rang for a second before a frightened voice answered on the other side.

_"Oh my god! Are you okay? Is Chloe with you?"_

Max opened the glove compartment and laid the phone on top of a stack of dusted papers. "We're okay. We're on the way to you guys right now."

_"What about Joyce? Is she with you?"_

A sniffle escaped from Chloe. "No," she forced out. One sniffle turned to multiple tears dripping down her cheek and splattering on her ripped jeans. She pressed the emergency lights and slowly drove the car to the side of the road. Metal railings blockaded them from going over, but both of them knew it wouldn't stop them if they chose to. The truck softly bumped into the railing, pressing their seat belts against their chests.

_"We'll get the guest room ready over here. Please be safe, you two. Both of us love you." _A beep signaled the end of the call.

Max leaned over to Chloe's seat, taking the seat belt off. "I'm so sorry, Chloe." She held her as Chloe banged her head against the wheel and sobbed.

"How do I live with this? Everyone I know is dead. Why was I an asshole to Mom after everything she did for me?" she said through her gasps for air. "Sure, she could do better than David, but she's all I had." Max's hand grabbed hers off of the steering wheel. Her finger smoothed out the back of her hand as she thumbed the bracelet. "And you. I wish I had your power, so if I knew it would all end up as this, I could still say sorry. And maybe do shit different. And not be an ass after Dad died."

"Believe me, you don't want this power." They both sat in the truck, traffic becoming to cloud up the opposite lane. _Maybe they feel the same way, _Max thought. Minutes passed, and the sobbing stopped. Harsh thoughts seem to travel from each other's minds, like a relay system.

Chloe sat up, a red mark stuck on her forehead engraved with the texture of the steering wheel. "I kind of always wanted to see what the fuss was about Seattle. Is it true that its always cold as balls there?"

A smile cracked out of Max's lips for the first time in days. "I don't remember."

She pressed the emergency lights off after a few moments of thinking and regaining her composure. "You're the one that lived there for five years."

"Then lets go find out."


	2. Dayjob

Sunlight danced around a bed, slowly cracking through closed blinds. Several clothes were scattered around the room on top of a light blue oval rug. A bra hung over over a dresser, its straps barely hanging on to a knob. An alarm clock flashed the time _8:15 _with the beginning of a song being pelted out. _'Sentimental, not sentimental no.'_

Max grudgingly pulled the sheets over her head. _Fuck. This. Job. _She came out from under, her hair bun nearly untangled. Pressing the snooze button, she laid down again. _Wish I could just leave. Maybe when I get accepted by some random university. That shit's not gonna happen. _Hair trailed down her face, some loose strands stuck on her chin.

"Come on Max! As much as I love that song, you're gonna be hella late again this week," Chloe yelled through the bedroom door. Max could hear her faintly saying, "Pretty sentimental for your dorky ass."

"I'm going," she said as she stumbled out of bed. The alarm clock faded away, the music's volume creeping down. In a matter of seconds, she hastily slipped a pair of sweats and a tank top on. She finally unplugged the clock, the wire getting caught on the bed. _I should really get a new alarm clock. Or maybe if I still had my rewind powers I could keep going back until I slept enough._

As she made her way across the hallway her feet sank in the soft carpet. _"_ Chloe! Can you get the mail really fast?" She continued down, making it to a nearly empty living room, save a decently big flat screen with a cable box sitting in front of a torn couch.

Chloe peaked her head out of the kitchen as she grabbed a box of cereal. "Just get it after your shift, my presence is requested in the kingdom of Walmart." She poured a generic brand of oat cereal into a glass bowl, spilling some on the floor. "Aw shit," she muttered.

"And the presence of the IRS is gonna be here if we don't check it." Max plucked a handful out of her bowl. "It literally takes about five minutes." She slipped a rubber band out of her hair and let it hang down to the nape of her neck. A chirp of a bird broke the momentary silence.

She reached into the fridge, grabbing at a half empty milk carton. "Just get the truck started while I finish this."

"I literally can't leave until your done eating," Max said as she threw her hands up. She snatched a name card laying on the counter. _Why did I tell them my name was Maxine. If only I had some way to go back four months ago. _"The pets need me too, you know. They're probably sad... or some shit."

"Snakes don't feel anything. Neither do birds." She quickly stuffed the cereal in her mouth.

Giving a sigh, Max took the car keys off of the key-chain. They rattled in place as she opened the door. "Just hurry, captain." It closed, leaving Chloe alone in the apartment.

"And that leaves uno," she whispered. Birds woke up and sang their own alarms and love songs. Some perched outside on the balcony they had set up.

_"Maybe it leaves dos?" _a man dressed in a peach jacket spoke out. He sat on the couch with his elbows placed on his knees. His blonde hair was neatly combed and shaved on the sides. _"It's been a while, Chloe." _

Chloe placed the bowl down slowly, almost letting it slip out of her hands. "How? It's been years since-"

The man cut her sentence off. He adjusted himself on the couch and leaned back. _"Maybe something big is happening. I've always been here, sweetheart. With or without you noticing. I have to ask you though."_ He stood up and walked to her. His footsteps echoed throughout the empty apartment. When they reached the marble kitchen floor, they turned into satisfying clacks of hard soles versus the hard floor. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he brushed her hair with the other. However, she didn't feel her hair sway, nor his touch. _"When will you accept I'm gone?" _

A vibration shook the counter, making her look down momentarily. Her eyes wandered to where the man was, and there was no one. The phone had a picture of Max and her in a photo booth on the lock screen. Answering the call, she placed the half full bowl in the sink and opened the door. "I'm coming, impatient one."

* * *

The ride to the Everett Mall was fairly quiet. Except for the occasional honk, nothing had happened. Chloe's mind stayed on what had happened. So much so that when they got out her truck, Max commented on her strange behavior. "Are you okay? You usually complain about how awful the drivers are here." She spoke with a concerned tone in her voice.

Chloe thought for a second while she lowered her leg to the ground. "Just a little tired," she lied. "And also now I have to complain about large people using the scooter's things we have. Maybe if you get off before me I can take two of them out and we can race in the parking lot." She mimed a steering wheel turning harshly.

Max giggled as she closed her door. "Well, Petco's all the way on the other side, so I'll see you at lunch, dork." They quickly embraced before heading off into their separate hellscapes.

* * *

Shoppers walked through the toy section, some taking a doll or construction set before going to pay. Chloe watched from afar behind a cash register. _They should have really chosen someone else to be a cashier. I don't think high school drop out equals good math. Good thing I got my GED a while ago. Thanks to the Caulfield's griping about me being a dropout._ She glued her eyes to her phone, scrolling down Instagram and answering the occasional text.

"Excuse me?" A young child's voice interrupted her scrolling. She glanced up at him, noting the Lego set in hand.

"Hello, little one," she said in a menacing, albeit soft tone.

The man, who she assumed was the father hopefully, gently moved his son's hand to the counter and placed it on there. "Sorry," he laughed. "Still getting used to going out."

"Is Sean still at that pet store?" the kid asked. His voice was bordering on feminine, but more so innocent.

He opened his wallet and turned his head down as he took out a twenty-dollar bill. "Si, tu hermano todavia esta en Petco." His Latino accent was thick.

Chloe pressed the scanner to the bar code on the bottom of the box. _I still don't get the fuss about this Minecraft shit. Captain Boss-ass made me stay a hour longer to set these out for the big release, or whatever he called it. _"It'll be twenty-four and sixty-seven cents." She outstretched her arm to take the bill.

The man cursed under his breath, looking into his empty wallet. "Can I head really quick to the ATM? It'll only be a second."

She rolled her eyes. "It's alright, man. Just pay with the twenty and you're good."

"Isn't that illegal?" the kid blurted out. He glanced up at his father.

Her finger went to her lips in a shushing motion. "Just be happy you're getting a cheap"- she looked at the box while slipping the twenty into the cash register- "Lego Minecraft Micro World?"

The kid smiled for a quick second, thanking her. A few seconds later, they were on their merry way and out the door.

Her phone lit up, a text from Max forcing her to look down. '_Hey siwy, wyd.__'_

She slightly scrunched her face in cringe but still responded. "_Nothing much, just sold that Lego stuff that I had to stay late for. Can you evacuate for lunch?__'_

A text came almost instantly. '_Sorry, can't. Aaron wants me to do something about the rat issue.__'_

A small laugh escaped her, alarming multiple shoppers in her vicinity. "Sorry guy's, crazy but not crazy." Her fingers quickly typed across the screen. '_Aaron wants you to run an errand for Aaron, huh.__'_

They kept texting until another shopper came to Chloe. "How may I help you, sir madam?"

* * *

Max bent down over a metal cage and peered at the gerbil inside. Its brown fur looked matted and clumps of bedding stuck to its feet. _It must feel so trapped in there. I can't imagine having to be stuck in a tiny room for hours and days on end. _She stuck her finger inside and groomed its head. It seemed to smile, jumping at her knuckle. _I know how you feel, little guy. _

"Hey Max!" a voice said. It belonged to a man presumably named Aaron who had two pairs of rubber gloves. His key chain strap jingled when he stopped walking. "We still gotta deal with this rat thing."

The gerbil turned its attention to the worker who interrupted his petting. Max reluctantly accepted a pair, sighing. "I'd really rather not touch rats."

Aaron slipped on his pair and smirked awkwardly. "It's not like you touched anything worse."

Her face gave an expression of disgust and embarrassment. She put hers on too and muttered, "The past is the past."

"Indeed. And your welcome." He motioned for her to follow him.

"More like your welcome, weirdo." _He's such a creep, but sometimes he's bearable to hang out with. Only at work. Never on my own time. It would be fun hearing Chloe verbally destroy him. _They soon entered the backroom. Multiple vents covered the very bottom of the walls. Some merchandise hung over metal shelves taking up the rest of the room. Air was almost scarce, despite ventilation.

He stuck a gloved finger toward a vent, his other hand retrieving a screwdriver on a shelf. "Take off the cover and tap on the inside of the wall. Remember-", he tossed the screwdriver to Max,"-grab them by the tail and yank them out so you don't get bit."

She flinched as she grabbed it, a small pain shooting in her palm. "Shit, that hurts. Maybe you could've passed it and not threw it at me." She ignored his apology, blanking him out of her mental state. Her hand waved dust away, letting her breath as she unscrewed the cover. It went in a inch before she pulled it out suddenly. Her unzipped jacket scraped across the floor and swept a small amount of dust onto her cheek. "Wait a second. So you brought me here to find the rat king?"

He picked the screwdriver up from beside Max. "I'm gonna find him in one of these other vents, if I can. You can hear them through the wall slightly, so if I hear it somewhere else other than my vent, I'll try to send it your way."

"Well, I'll send it back. To you. And hope it bites you." Her voice was stern, and he could tell there was agitation in it. She laid down again and heard echoes of scratching. "I hear it over here." A thumb went up over on the other side. Soft knocks on the side brought the scratching and scurrying louder. _I think this is illegal in a lot of states. But we are all broke, and not enough money for those exterminator guys. So they bring in the weird guy and the shy girl. Basically, the same thing except we bitch at each other most of the time. This is one of those few times that we aren't arguing over the cutest bird in the store. _

The noise stopped, and both of them looked at each other. Aaron shook his fist up and down, rattling the whole vent system and battering their eardrums. "That should get him on your side."

Unfortunately, she had covered her ears and clenched her teeth. She turned on her side, yelling at him in curses, which was surprising, even for Max. A small gust of wind and coldness flew across her face, the sudden realization dawning on her.

Unfortunately, he didn't cover his.

* * *

"And this rat came across, and jumped on my fucking face!" Max shivered, although blue blankets kept her warm and comfortable. Her crossed legs were nearly in the middle of the living room, the television on low volume. Something about football, but the volume was muffled out.

Chloe leaned back against the foot of the couch. It slightly moved back, forcing her to readjust. "This is what you get for screwing that asshole," she laughed. A pile of mail was in the middle, and they each handed each other different envelopes to open.

She raised her middle finger, issuing a paper wad speed ball coming at her head. "If I could still rewind time, I would go all the way back and say no. And maybe not go to Petco."

"I just don't get why hi-" Chloe's voice dropped off and went mute. She handed a letter to her.

Max's eyes read across the first sentence. '_We have accepted you into the San Jose State University. Congratulations_.'


	3. Dinner

So," Ryan Caulfield spoke through his glass of water. "What have you two been up to?" He placed it down on the wooden table. Light sparkled the water from above. Apart from small talk, it had been mostly quiet in the dining room of the Caulfields. Nothing they weren't used to.

Chloe threw her hoodie string behind her back. The clothing in question happened to be one of Max's old hoodies. It still had Coca-Cola stains on the stomach area from when they went out with one of their friends to watch a horror movie, and Max tossed her cup into the air and splashed on multiple people in the row. _I wonder if she ever rewinded and fixed it_, she thought. "Something amazing, as usual," she said with a smirk.

A thick glob of yellow grease dripped down Max's pinky and onto the paper plate below as she took a bite of the pizza. _If it didn't taste so freaking good_,_ I might have given up pizza. We're here for a good time, not a long time, I guess._ She could hear mumbles of Chloe and her parents conversing, although she chose not to jump in. The thoughts of the letter from last night had her eager to finally leave everything she knew behind, but the knowledge of the land and people comforted her. Something about the unknown left her with chilling thoughts. Suddenly a hand grabbed onto her shoulder, alerting her to real life. "Earth to Max, you there?"

"Sorry, I was just excited." She changed her expression, putting a genuine smile on her face.

Vanessa sarcastically and suspiciously glanced at both of them. "What have you two really been up to?"

Max and Chloe gave each other a side eye, almost as if they were letting each other choose who broke the news. After several seconds, Max spoke up. "We were looking through our mail last night, and we found two letters from San Jose State."

The two parents broke out into gleaming smiles. Chloe continued the poorly planned surprise. "Somehow I get to spend the next four years of my life taking care of this little pirate." She reached down and held two of Max's fingers.

_Damn right, and we are gonna get straight Aye's_. Max huffed out a silent laugh and looked down at her pizza crust. _High five inner me_. "San Jose is also giving us that aid stuff since we went to Blackwell." It pained her greatly to say that name. Through a full month, it had changed her life. After an entire year, she still hadn't figured out if it was for the better or worse. Sometimes it felt like it changed for the absolute worst, and other times she was morbidly glad it happened. Of course she felt guilty of the lives lost as she knew that her actions caused it. Fortunately, having Chloe at her side for the better part of her adulthood and childhood equaled out.

Ryan pushed his empty plate away an inch from its original point. "I knew someone who went to San Jose State, but they moved around a couple years before we did. Said it was one of the better schools. Cheap, good programs, especially the photography program." He waited for Max to return a smile, but she only raised her cheeks slightly.

Chloe stretched herself out on her seat, smoothly moving her mouth close to Max's ear. "I heard they have hella hot ass teachers," she whispered. It garnered a fast kick to the ankle.

"Better be hot down there. Too cold to wear anything but three hoodies." Max gave her a sharp look without turning her head. She turned her attention to the clock behind Chloe, reading the roman numerals on the edges. _Holy shit, it's ten already?_ As if on queue, Chloe held up the empty plate and scooted her chair back. It smoothly slid across the waxed wood floor.

"It's been nice being back here for the first time in a week, but me and Max have to go bag shopping to prepare us for more hellacious schooling." She stood behind Max and embraced her. Something about having something or someone to hold comforted both of them, as when they would binge-watch Netflix. Somehow they end up laying on someone's lap or just sitting in between their legs. A frequent thought of '_oh please don't take this the wrong way_' always crossed their minds, but they ignored it.

Vanessa and Ryan stacked everyone's plates onto a marble counter and said their goodbyes. One by one they embraced and headed out the door and down the steps.

* * *

The aroma of cigarette smoke sneaked in from the next door. Weirdly, Max could feel the tension in her shoulders die down. Reminded her of the few short days she lived in smoker Chloe's room. "Chloe! I thought you said you stopped!" Max pulled a part of Chloe's jacket, using it to cover her nose. She placed a book down next to her.

She gave her a cockeyed look while slowly yanking it back onto her body. "I'm pretty sure you don't have ass-ma, or asthma." Finally, Max let go and sunk in the couch. "Whichever one it is."

The TV softly roared the commentary of a basketball game. Only Chloe was listening, with Max deep in a novel. It's black cover reflected the light from the kitchen as she turned herself to lie down. A strange feeling had accompanied them all the way from the Caulfield household. Not malicious, but not exactly benevolent either. Both of them acknowledged it and were just waiting for someone to break the ice.

Loud sirens of an ambulance brought Chloe back into the real world. She glanced down at Max, who was cuddled up with the same book. _Dare I say, she kind of looks adorable when she does this? Not that I'm like, attracted to her. I can see why people are, though_. She raised an arm and patted Max on the head, bringing a gaze of blue eyes upon her.

"Right at the best part, too!" Max lowered the book on her stomach.

"Were they about to start explaining how a time travelling photographer can literally fucking predict the next thirty seconds?" She reached for the book and tilted it so she could see the cover. A picture of a butterfly expanding its wings in a fading manner as a stylistic choice.

Max handed it to her, extending her arm to land a soft slap on the chin after. "A criminal photographer."

"Trespassing does not make you a criminal, dude." Chloe thumbed through the pages. Suddenly that strange feeling came back fiercer, begging to be discussed. Every time she ignored it, but now it had to be said. "Would it be weird to say that I saw Dad sitting on this couch?" _I sound like a crazy ass person right now._

The mood darkened enough for Max to cautiously look up at Chloe. "Are you sure? Maybe you didn't take your medicine. You know how bad it gets if you forget."

"Calling it medicine makes me feel like I belong in a fucking mental hospital." She quickly realized how passive-aggressive she sounded, sucking through her teeth. "Sorry. But I did. Before I woke you up."

Max took the book back and placed it face down on the carpet. Sitting up, she slowly scooted closer to Chloe. "Did he say anything?"

She bit the inside of her cheek. "He asked when I was going to accept it." That question had sat in the back of her mind since yesterday morning. Truthfully, she accepted it a long time ago. But sometimes she resented him for dying. It makes no sense after three years it would happen again.

The crowd roared. Maybe one team scored a touchdown, but only Max guessed as she would take photos of the Seahawks games. Apart from that, she wasn't all that into sports. "It's your mind, Chloe." She pointed behind with her thumb. "Take them, maybe it'll stop."

"It happened four years ago, too. But in my dreams. I would wake up in his car, and everything in it was kinda like foreshadowing, now that I think of it."

"Like visions?" Her gaze went back and forth between Chloe and the TV.

"Yea. Like yours. I don't think Super Chloe sounds as good as Super Max," Chloe scoffed.

Giving a small smirk, Max fixed her eyes on her camera sitting on the kitchen countertop. That camera has been with her for a year.

It was William's old camera.

She remembered when Chloe handed it to her. "At least someone would use it," she had said. Guilt was noticeable at first, but now it was a sweet memento. Her photography had significantly slowed down, although earlier in the day they went to a lake nearby to take photos. They didn't come out that well because of the clouds. But her standards of a wonderful photo were much higher than a random on the street.

Half an hour of momentary silence went by. The feeling had left both of them uncomfortable. Max looked down at the ESPN logo, the time under it. _Damn. Eleven already? I should probably go to sleep so we can start packing for our cross-country trip. Wish we could take a plane there, but maybe the road is gonna give me better shots for the program there_. She playfully slapped Chloe's shoulder. "I'm going to head to bed. Night, Super Chloe."

Chloe nodded her head, peering at the lighter thrown in the room's corner. She looked behind her and waited for Max's door to close. _Better put my joint to good use before she bitches at me again_. The smell of marijuana filled the living room. Nothing that she wasn't used to. But at least she didn't have to worry about a strict stepdad busting her. And Max for her 'joint'.

"_**You never learn, do you? Even as a kid you were hard-headed,"**_ William leaned against the windowpane of their balcony. "T**_his journey ahead is going to be hard."_**

Chloe looked at him with a furrowed eyebrow. "Its just going down to Cali. Only thing is maybe getting busted for weed." She raised the joint to her mouth and walked to the balcony door. There was no reflection of him as she opened it, although he adjusted his arm.

He followed her outside and placed his elbows on the wooden half wall. Distant honking filled the night air, a strong urban smell accompanying it. They looked at the cars passing by with their bright headlights shining down the road. _**"You're going to find out something about Maxine that's going to ruin you."**_

Chloe flicked the lighter, raising it to the joint in her lips. "That she smokes too?" she chuckled.

_**"No, Chloe. Something serious. There's a reason she never texted back." **_His voice was wavering.

She deeply inhaled, coughing slightly. "Because she was busy with Seattle. I already know."

William stepped away from the edge. _**"You'll see soon, sweetheart."**_

"How soon?" Another deep inhale and exhale, smoke floating off into the sky.

William laughed coarsely. **_"Do you know why you were so infatuated with Maxine?"_**

"Because she was my best friend. And she left right when..." She ashed the joint. It fell to the ground below, a puddle extinguishing the flame. "You died. I had nobody."

**_"And you told her, right?"_**

An icy wind made her shiver. "Yeah. I did."

He admired the skyline. "Tell her how you really feel." His nose crinkled as the smoke reached him.

She cracked a smile, her eyes shining rose from the TV light as she looked back at him. _Holy shit. At this point, I don't know if I'm really high or if this is real._ "I already do. She's my best friend and my lifesaver. Literal human clock."

He puffed out his cheeks, swinging his arms back. **_"It's okay."_**

A flutter in her chest. "What do you mean?" She cracked a smile while tapping her foot.

**_"I won't judge."_**

"I still don't know what you're talking about, dad."

"**_You will soon." _**His voice echoed, seeming to be further and further away from Chloe. _"__**I just hope your ready."**_


	4. On The Road

_Voices._

_Chloe looked up, a dark abyss above looming. It swallowed her hand as she reached out._

_Voices. Louder. Incoherent._

_Coldness ran up and down her back. She pulled her hand, only pulling herself towards the growing abyss._

_A __picture. Her eyes readjusted, pupils dilating._

_In the picture was Max. But not the Max she teased for being shy. Her eyes looked empty. Longing for something that had been missed dearly._

_Nothing could describe what ran through her mind. She didn't know if it was a pit in her stomach or her questioning what was happening._

"For someone who was for once excited about moving, you are awfully asleep," Max's voice cut through the dream. She struggled to toss a bag of clothes to land on Chloe's face, only hitting the ground and spilling its contents. "Aw shit. My bad," she slowly said, droning out near the end and realizing the mess they would have to clean.

The crinkle of the plastic startled Chloe. She sat up, sending the far too small blanket drifting off onto the floor. "What the hell is wrong with you? I just made that all nice and tidy last night."

"I didn't know you were the neat one, Ms. Throw-shirts-at-the-hamper-and-leave-them-everywhere." She bent down, making space for Chloe while plucking the clothes and stuffing them back in. "Let's go to that McDonalds near the supercenter on our way out. I'm starving over here, especially after last night," she said with a smirk.

Laughing, she slipped on a leather jacket. They had gotten it from a thrift shop, but damn if it wasn't comfortable. Even with a barely noticeable stain near the elbows area. "I still can't believe I got your ass high after a year of trying!" A used lighter sat where their nightstand used to be. A memento of their last experience in that apartment. Light struck through the window, illuminating the bag Max was holding. "Argh matey, you've found my lucky bag of barely washed clothes!"

She covered her mouth and gave her a cockeyed look as she giggled. "You are _definitely_ still high." She threw the bag over her shoulder and examined the space. The only thing that remained was the mattress they slept when they sold the bed. _I must've had the worst backache on the fourth day of sleeping on that. Didn't help that I had to lift all those heavy ass boxes into the truck._

"If you want, we can bring that mattress onto the truck bed and just sleep on the road." She nodded her head, whispering, "land pirates."

* * *

Chloe's unfixed hair swiveled in the wind as they closed the door behind them. With the dream being so abstract, no doubt it was fresh. The only way she could explain it would've been the feeling of knowing something wasn't as it seems. She could sense that Max felt it too as they stayed silent until the car. Since last night, although they joked about it, there was a cloud of what had occurred the day before. "Do you remember what happened last night?" she asked as the car rumbled to life. A silver necklace of a whale hung over the rear-view mirror, shaking from the vibrations. It brought a homely sense to the truck. Max bought it for her birthday. It gave her the strength to move on from Arcadia Bay, but only recently did the two feel safe. And now they were leaving.

The question stayed in the air as Max bit her cheek. It took her until they reached a stoplight to answer. "I don't know. And I'd really rather not go back in time to see." She partially lowered her window. _If I told her what happened, she would freak. _Sometimes, late at night, she would raise her arm in front of the mirror. Waiting for time to go back with everyone still there. But that would mean the one person she cared about would be dead. No point in taking a picture if the missing subject is the only thing that makes it unique.

Strangely enough, both felt indifferent to moving to a college, especially one of San Jose's reputation. The sounds of the afternoon city were muffled as they sped up on the freeway. Sunlight reflected off of the necklace as it shook and rattled to the beat of the road. It only became smoother as they turned into the drive-thru of a McDonalds.

Chloe tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, chilly wind reminding her of the abyss. "I saw my dad again a few weeks ago. When we came back from your parents' house." It was the last time William appeared. Although her dreams had become mysterious, the only other thing affecting her was feeling someone's presence in the room occasionally. Even with Max either at work or sleeping. _Maybe I am going crazy. I mean, when did I get even crazier?_

The sedan in front took their order. "What'd he say?" Max's voice lost the charm from earlier that day. As if someone flipped a switch.

She used to be a proficient lier, but had lost her step as the two of them lived in Seattle. But she couldn't let Max know what her dad said. She'd rather tell her when they moved into the dorms. "I don't remember," she lied. _If I tell her the truth, I'm pretty sure this is gonna be an awkward ass drive. And we gotta drive for like a week. _She cracked her knuckle against the dashboard. _Maybe if I don't think about it, it'll go away? Yeah, kind of like that cringe memory from when I was younger._

They took their order and merged back onto the freeway. Max opened up a box filled with a messily made chicken sandwich. "We need to go back." Her eyes darted around the interior before fixating on the whale necklace. "I want to see if we could come back next summer."

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows, glancing back and forth between the road and the passenger seat. "Why? Let's just keep going." The last time she heard this was the week after they had escaped to Seattle. Nearly a year after it would crossed her mind, but she already knew what would happen when they saw the aftermath.

"We need to." She closed the box and placed it between her legs. "What if they rebuilt it?"

A sigh of frustration escaped her lips. "At most, they have shitty RV's up and going. Besides, we have to find a hotel to sleep at." She peered at the dawning sunset over the water in the distance. It danced and sparkled memories of years ago. Memories that were a blurry mess but still recognizable, with a few words misremembered here and there. A flash of the junkyard. The pool. The play. Another sigh. "I think there's a motel half a hour from… there. Five Fish Motel." She reached up to swipe a strand of blue hair out of her face.

"I saw that when we moved out," Max pulled herself forward before laying her arms and head on the textured dashboard. "Reminds me of the diner. At least the name does."

Chloe let a small smile out as she switched lanes. "This," she raised a plain burger, "ain't shit compared to anything they made there."

"I mean, that's like, what? A dollar?" Max laughed. "Just the sandwich itself was six."

She waved her hand. "That was a hella memorable six dollars. We also had our parent's money too, so we were the richest bitches in town."

Max glanced out the window. The sunlight that was once bright now turned a deep purple as the night sky took over. "This would make a pretty goodbye photo." She reached into the glove box, taking her camera out.

The car slowed down. "You wanna stop at the side?" Her hand went to the stick shift and clicked down.

She thought for a second. "I'll just take it from here." She turned her body and leaned back towards Chloe.

"What if I wanted to be in it with you?" she said with a half smile.

Max glared back at her, daggers merely bouncing off of the punk's ego. "You know I don't like selfies. Well, not anymore." _I hate that word. Just... reminds me of last year._

"Too bad. Scoot your bony ass when we get to the side." She pulled down the suicidal photographer by a belt loop, who hung her head and shoulders out of the window.

They made their way to the side, slowing to a stop. The sound of the wild gave them a break from the constant hum of an engine with scents of pine trees filling the air. Max put her back against the cold railing. She shook her camera at Chloe, trying to get her attention from the sunset. "Fine, but only this one time." The dim light seemed to brighten up her blonde hair, almost as if she had dyed it a dark shade of pink.

Chloe zipped up her jacket and stood next to her. "You…," her voice trailed off as she looked down at her best friend. _I should do it. _She changed her view from Max to the camera, putting a wide smile on. And strangely, it was the first genuine smile in a photo that she could remember. She faked the others. Not this one. _Nevermind. Dumbass. "_First times, am I right?"

Max shook her head before positioning the camera and giving a shoulder nudge. "So what do I do? Do a face like those girls on Instagram?"

She put her hand up, showing the peace sign. "Jesus, maybe I should've let you take the photo from the window," she laughed. Her hand reached around Max's, cradling the camera. "Smile."

_Click._

* * *

Crickets drowned any thought Max had as a photo laid flat on black sheets. Moonlight shot through the cracks in the blinds and gave the muted television a glare. It wasn't their photo from just hours earlier, but one taken in their old apartment.

Taken the night before they left.

In it was Chloe holding up a small lit joint. The flames seemed to lick upwards with a light red tinting on her face.. Max sat on their couch, hanging her arms over her whilst clearly out of it with glossy eyes. A small flutter of butterflies ran amok in her. _Is it weird that I look like Kate here? _ She shook her head. _What the fuck is wrong with you, Max?_ _There was nothing you could've done. Besides, we look happy in this. Not forced and almost unresponsive._

The aforementioned girl was on a snack run to the nearby corner store, since hunger arose between them as they unpacked for the night. The closest town was half an hour away and would surely take a while. The night air and solo drive was the primary reason she went out, giving her time to take in everything that's about to happen. Although both of them could use it.

She brought the picture up closer to eye level and focused merely on Chloe's expression. _Man, she looks so happy. I guess being super high helps with that, as I learned. _ The beaming smile on her face was something she hadn't seen in a while, apart from earlier at the side of the road. It seemed infectious, causing Max to smile back as she examined even closer.

Voices. Distant.

A hot flash caused her to flinch and look away. The feeling she knew all too well, even a year after the Storm.

_No way this is happening._ She returned to the photo. Breathing heavily with memories flooding back, she focused again. Even more voices, although sharper and clearer. As if someone had brought it closer and closer. _Not again. I can't. But. _A thought she hadn't heard in months overcame her sense of rationality. Her surroundings fractured in her peripherals, buzzing and twisting from their original position. Soon there was no sound. Then there was nothing.

* * *

_24 Hours Earlier..._

"_Come on_!" Chloe shoved a lit joint in Max's face. Neither of them could hold any laughter in, falling sideways and leaning on the couch side by side. The floor creaked as they shifted their weight.

"I'm _done,"_ she droned out, her blue eyes glossy and red. Bits and pieces of the past thirty minutes seemed to come and go. The stench of marijuana stained the tips of her fingers. _Holy shit, I need to go... to sleep. Or sit down._ An expression of furrowed eyebrows took aim at the carpet she laid on. _But I'm already..._

Grabbing Max's hand, she raised the joint to her lips. "Just one more, before we leave this place!" She waved it around, sending ash across her grey sweatpants.

She lurched back and snatched the joint with her free arm, almost dropping it. "Fine, one more. The most... triumphant ending to to Seattle!" A deep inhale and exhale sent her into a coughing fit.

"Fucking nerd," Chloe laughed, holding on to her hand, not realizing. The sense of security made her keep holding. Not wanting this moment to end. "You remember that day, when you slept over?" A wave of relaxation rolled over her.

Max looked down at her friend's tattoo. The butterflies in the design seemed to float away. "There were a _ton_ of days when I slept over," she said. "Unless you mean-"

"That day," she cut off. She could feel a box of something open that she didn't know where it would lead both of them to. "I'm glad you did that." A quick glance at her face.

Noting that her eyes were also glossy and tinted more pink, she seemed to stare. Entranced. "I don't know why I did that, if I'm being honest. I didn't think you would be okay with it." _Is this... happening?_

_"_You cereal? I swear that I told you that..." She drew an imaginary curvy line with her arm.

Max giggled. "You told me when you were high off your ass." Another tiny puff. "I didn't think you were _actually _gay." _How to turn a conversation awkward. Nice job, stoned Max._

Chloe fingered the carpet, tugging strands out and watching them float off. "Well, I am. If you couldn't tell from anything I did the past year." She reached out for the joint. "Why do you think I only brought that Kayla girl over when you were over at your parents?"

"So I'm guessing you did it?" Even though she wasn't showing it, there was a churning in her stomach.

"What else did you think I meant?" she laughed. "If you want a fun-but-maybe-sad fact, it was my first with a girl." She raised the joint up to her lips before lowering it for a second. "You know, it felt pretty weird when her tongue-"

She waved a hand in front of Chloe's face, turning away. "For once in my life, I would _really _rather not be nosy." That churning feeling was fiercer, amplified by her newfound knowledge.

A snort escaped her. "I thought Sherlock Max would want to know all about my experiences."

"Hey Chloe." She bit her lower lip. "Can I ask you something personal? You don't have to answer." _And back to being nosy._

"Depends." Her voice lowered itself to a rather dim tone.

"Was Rachel more than a friend?" She sucked through her teeth, waiting for a lash out.

She spoke waveringly, almost as if Max had hit a harsh point. "Yeah. For a while. She was the longest I've had. Not that hard to do, if I'm being honest." She shook her head. "I have you now, that's all that matters here."

_Fuck it._ "What about me?" Her body sunk into the couch behind them.

"Max." They locked eyes. "I don't know how I would've survived everything without you. Even though you left for five years, it feels like you were gone for a month. And now I live with you."

Birds cawed out and disrupted their attention momentarily. She looked down, noticing that Chloe's grip was still there. "Before I left, we basically lived together."

She tilted her head, inching closer. "Over the years, I kind of felt..." A pause. "Different about you? Like I knew you would be there. Like a lifeline?"

"A ex-time travelling lifeline," she said, copying her movement but not expecting what would happen or even sure they would remember.

Chloe placed her hand on Max's cheek. And leaned forward with closed eyes.

* * *

"_Max!"_

The shout startled her, causing her to look up wide eyed at the tall figure standing in the doorway. Everything stood still, but in a way flickered out of her view and back. She pinched her nose and felt the wetness of blood drip down her hand. "Oh fuck." A glance down towards the photo, and droplets of red covered the majority. _No, no no no. _ A flick only spread it across the clean areas.

Chloe snatched a towel from a dark nightstand and quickly pressed it against her nose. "What the hell happened? Didn't that only happen when you did that time thing?" Her voice was frantic, occasionally stuttering. The bag of groceries she carried had slumped down under where their jackets hung.

She grabbed her hand, her mind spinning. It didn't help that a band of pain squeezed her head as she wobbled back and forth. Although there was a time where that feeling was very much normal, now was past that. "Chloe." She squinted her eyes. Any source of light blinded her. "Chloe?"

Sitting close, she wrapped her arm around her waist. "I'm here, Maxine. Now tell me. What just happened?" She could feel Max stop her erratic movement as she leaned towards her.

Her vision came back and allowed her to look her friend in the eyes, "I just went back in fucking time," she croaked. It was almost as if she was asleep as the words came out. The blood stopped dripping but dried on her upper lip and fingers. "It felt like I couldn't move. I just experienced everything." She raised the photo. "I went back to when we took this photo. Last night."

There was hesitation before plucking it. "Did you figure out what we did?

_I have to tell her. _A sigh escaped her while her heart beat a million miles per hour. "I think..." _No. Not now. Not yet._ "We talked about everything that happened during that Week."

"Are you sure you want to go back?" Her eyes stared out the window and held Max closer. Tighter.

"It feels like I have to go back. For Joyce. For Kate. For everyone I knew from Blackwell." She rubbed her nails as she thought for a moment. They felt rough from the crust of blood. "For myself."

* * *

A/N: So I'm back. For real this time. Life caught up with me and, to be honest, beat me like a bongo. But after all these months of away time, I actually know what I'm doing with this. And that chapter I posted 2 weeks ago was actually a chapter that I completely forgot to post.


End file.
